videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrien Agreste (1998)
Adrien Agreste' is a side-scrolling platforming game developed by Tose, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive. It was released in 1998 for the Game Boy Color. It is Adrien's videogame debut, also his first appearance in a handheld game and the first installment of the "Adrien Agreste" series This game was created by Nickelodeon(Japan) - the creator of the ''Adrien Agreste series - themselves; it was developed by his mentors. The game is also available for the Virtual Console of the Nintendo 3DS, for US $4.99. Plot On the lush, tropical paradise of the Super Adrien Land located in Raleighopolis, NC (USA), Mitchell Van Morgan's animal friends begin disappearing one by one. When he discovers that the evil scientist, Dr. Drakken, has been kidnapping them and converting them into robotic Andriods as part of a plot to collect all six of the fabled Power Stones, Mitchell decides it's up to him to save them, and embarks on a quest to free his friends and thwart the evil schemes of Drakken. As Mitchell races through the worlds of the island, he is usually tags along with his close buddies Nathan Adams, Barnaby Bernstein, Beast Boy and Brock as they engage in numerous confrontations with the nefarious Drakken and his deadly machines, and one by one frees the animals from their android shells and capsules placed at the end of almost every zone. In their final confrontation, the Doctor prepares his last dastardly contraption to end his adversary, but proves no match for Adrien's awesome might, and his machine is totaled. Fleeing with his tail between his legs, Marquessa abandons his laboratory as it explodes, crumbling to scrap, with Adrien narrowly escaping. Following his escape, Mitchell finally returns to the vast Grassland where his journey began. In the game's normal ending, Adrien gives the player an annoyed look before posing for the screen, and Drakken will be shown after the credits juggling any undiscovered Power Stones the player missed, with a "Try Again" message taunting them. However, if the player succeeds in collecting the six Power Stones by the end of the game, the player is rewarded with the good ending, where the six Power Stones react to one another and release a burst of light before disappearing, rejuvenating the wildlife and nature of the Super Adrien Land, leaving Adrien astonished before he jumps up towards the screen and poses. In the post credits scene, Dr. Drakken is shown humorously stomping on the "End" text in a tantrum fueled attempt to crush it, to no avail. Better luck next time, "Drakken"! Gameplay The gameplay for Adrien Agreste is similar in most of Nintendo's Mario series and Capcom's Mega Man Xtreme for Game Boy Color. It respects to the other titles released at the time for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. The player takes control of Adrienl, Nathan, Barnaby, Beast Boy or Brock and heads off to defeat Drakken, the "Mad Scientist," and save the world. However, the characters used vehicles for the first time in this game; Barnaby used the Sub Pop submarine in an underwater level, Nathan used the sky pop airplane in the sky and Brock used the Smart car in dungy roads. Character Gameplay In addition to being able to walk, run, jump, duck and crawl through levels, like most famous Nintendo characters is likely able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. * Adrien primarily attacks with kyokushin karate. increases his running speed, He also gains the ability to home in on and destroy a nearby enemy by jumping in midair, however he sinks underwater but can't jump as high (due to him being heavier), and also he uses his AA Plover technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Adrien can perform a powerful foot stomp into the ground to destroy enemies and obstacles underneath him feet first. * Nathan primarily attacks with his Lightsaber. He can swim underwater, fly long distances in the air with his jetpack backpack, also he uses his Nate-a-than technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Nathan can perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him butt first. * Barnaby primarily attacks with bare-knuckle boxing. He can increases his strength, temporarily glide in the air, attach himself to walls and climb along them using his knuckles. * Beast Boy primarily attacks with taekwondo. He can increase his lycanthropy, rivals Adrien's speed by using his white hover skates, attach himself to walls and he can also climb along walls. * Brock primarily attacks with punch-and-kick combos. He can jump very high in the air, and ride a snowboard Gameplay Objective The objective in almost every level in Adrien Agreste is to explore and find the end of throughout the levels. Certain levels require players to defeat bosses of every level to access the next world. Main Hub The main hub of this game is the Super Adrien Land, Adrien's peacekeeping Future World city home which he can visit his place anytime he collects power stones or for rejuvenation from travelling much often. Levels References ; Notes a.Look up ^ Adrien Agreste (エイドリアン・アグレスト Eidorian aguresuto) External links * Thq.com * Http://www.nick.com/games/ * [[Thq.comHttp://www.nick.com/games/Official THQ Japan Adrien Agreste site|Official THQ Japan Adrien Agreste site]] Category:Article stubs Category:Adrien Agreste series Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:1998 video games Category:THQ Category:Nickelodeon Category:Adrien Agreste